Alexitimia
by SS-Shooting star
Summary: El celoso no sufre por lo que ve sino por lo que imagina. /Prometo no volver a hacerlo. Pero tienes que decirme que me amas más que a tu propia vida, y dejar de decir Hmp cada vez que ... "me pongo empalagosa"/ Hmp. /Eres imposible Sasuke [Two-shot]


Hola :3  
>Al fin vengo a postear mi reto C:<p>

**Cita:**

•Nombre: Vodka  
>•Reto a: Shooting star<br>•Anime, serie, película, etc.: Naruto Shippuden (UA)  
>•Pareja principal: SasuSaku<br>•One-shot, two shot o drabble: el que quieras.  
>• Género: Comedia, Romance<br>•Características: Quiero ver celos, por parte de Sasuke, quiero una Sakura segura de sí misma, que este enamorada de Sasuke pero que hasta que él no demuestre todo lo q siente por ella, ella no dejara de salir, farrear, pasarla bien y porque no coquetear con algún pretendiente a ver si el Uchiha al fin despierta. Y me gustaría ver a Karin de amiga de alguno de los dos. Los celos q los de Shikamaru e Itachi.  
>•Plazo (opcional):el que necesites.<p>

~~ Primer fic en el que me centro en un Sasuke celoso :3

•**Discalaimer: **Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, la trama de la presente historia sugerida por Vodka, y realizada por mi ewé. 

**Aclaraciones: E**ste fic es un reto que recibí en MSS, si alguien quiere retarme a escribir alguna historia (únicamente de Naruto) puede mandarme un mensaje rellenando la ficha que he colocado arriba, y yo le diré si acepto o no el reto. Tengan en mente que estoy iniciando la universidad así que no tengo el mismo tiempo libre que antes, por lo que si acepto su reto -se los diré por medio de un mensaje- me tardaré en realizarlo. 

Sin más, espero disfruten :3

**Alexitimia**

_El celoso no sufre por lo que ve sino por lo que imagina. _

_._  
><em>.<em>

**N**aruto sorbió los fideos del, en la opinión de Sasuke, asqueroso Ramen que a diario compraba en Ichiraku, soltó una risa y para total desagrado del Uchiha el ojiazul comenzó a hablar con la boca llena de comida.

—Nunca pensé que llegaría a ver el día en el que el "Gran" Sasuke Uchiha se mostrará celoso— Dijo Naruto y Sasuke frunció el ceño—. ¡Mentira!—Gritó, como si Sasuke se encontrara a tres metros de distancia y no a veinte centímetros.— Desde que caíste irremediablemente enamorado de Sakura-Chan supe que no faltaría mucho para que este día llegará— Naruto sonrió.— Eres tan inseguro Teme...

—¿Irremediablemente enamorado?, ¿inseguro?— Preguntó Sasuke con una ceja arqueada y una sonrisa burlona, ¿Él alguien inseguro? eso definitivamente era lo más bobo que Naruto había dicho en su vida, para un Uchiha era realmente imposible ser inseguro.

**N**aruto giró los ojos al detectar la actitud ególatra de su mejor amigo. —Claro Teme, los celos no son otra cosa más que inseguridad—Sasuke abrió la boca para negar el hecho de que él estaba siendo celoso, y Naruto alzó más la voz en una clara señal de que no le iba a dejar interrumpirlo, después de todo alguien debía de abrirle los ojos al testarudo Uchiha—y tú querido amigo sospechas que Sakura te cambiaría hasta por Ino.

—Hmp—Sasuke frunció el ceño y decidió que ya había escuchado suficientes boberías por un día, por lo que se puso de pie y se retiro del pequeño local que a Naruto le encantaba visitar. El amante del ramen no fue tras de él debido a que apenas se encontraba en su primer plato de comida y bueno, no era como si Sasuke fuera a ser secuestrado o se extraviara de camino a su casa, de lo que si estaba seguro Naruto, era de que su mejor amigo sería acosado por el rarito maestro de Anatomía, Orochimaru-demasiado-raro-parece-una-serpiente-Sensei, que al parecer estaba obsesionado con el Uchiha. Si, no dudaba que ese tipo podía estár acosando a su amigo desde el interior de un disfraz de abuelita.

**S**asuke bufó cuando hubo cerrado la puerto del local, por más que le costara admitirlo Naruto tenía un poco de razón, él había exagerado al pensar que Ino y Sakura comenzaban a tener una relación que iba más haya de la amistad, ¿Pero qué más podía pensar sí al entrar al cuarto de su novia, aunque nunca le había hecho la pregunta como tal, se encontraba con la nada agradable escena(mmm...) de Sakura con las manos en el pecho de Ino mientras que esta última no tenía nada que cubriera la parte superior de su cuerpo?... Sí, definitivamente cualquiera sospecharía de tal escena.

**É**l agradecía infinitamente no haber hecho un escándalo como el que sucedía en su mente, ya que simplemente había fruncido el ceño, dado la vuelta y bajado las escaleras, y en tan sólo unos segundos la ojijade, rompiendo el record de intensidad de sonrojo de Hinata, le había cortado el paso, después de todo ella sabía bien lo celoso que el pelinegro podía llegar a ser, _"No sé lo que te hayas imaginado, pero no es nada malo. Ya conoces a Ino, Sasuke-kun ella sólo me estaba mostrando... su boba teoría"_.

**S**onrió de lado, al recordar el rojizo rostro de Sakura, eso había sucedido hace ya tres años (Naruto nunca lo dejaba olvidar absolutamente nada de su vida), en aquel entonces Sakura se sentía insegura de los sentimientos que él tenía por ella, pero eso ya había quedado en el pasado ya que ahora la chica de ojos jade sabía perfectamente que él la amaba, aunque claro Sasuke nunca lo había dicho en voz alta (Y no era como si sakura estuviera muy feliz con eso), por lo que últimamente las cosas se estaban complicando. ¿Por qué? Porqué ella se había cansado de que él no "mostrara sus sentimientos" en público _"Sufres de Alexitimia Sasuke-kun"_, y en opinión de Naruto, ese odioso ser que se entrometía en todo, sus problemas de pareja se debían a su "frívola actitud marca Uchiha... ¡Oh! y a tus ridículas inseguridades, Teme".

—Hmp.

**N**i él mismo sabía porque sentía celos, para cualquiera era obvio que Sakura le amaba y que sería incapaz de engañarlo (Y viceversa).

**S**asuke torció la boca al ser recibido por la desagrable escena de Sakura hablando y riendo con ese ridículo cabello de piña, Shikamaru problemático y flojo Nara. El pelinegro avanzó por el salón y aventó su mochila al suelo y de forma brusca se dejó caer en el asiento que estaba al lado derecho de Sakura, en un intento de atraer toda la atención de su pelirrosada novia... pero esta ni siquiera volteó a verlo.

**F**runció el ceño. —¿Puedes pasarme la tarea?—Preguntó, esperando atraer la atención de Sakura, tal vez un regaño o un preocupado _"¿Sucede algo malo, Sasuke-kun?"_, porque después de todo él nunca pedía tareas... o ayuda(Y demonios era su novia y debía de haber notado su llegada).

—Estaría realmente agradecida si aceptaras ayudarme, Shika-kun—Dijo, ignorando completamente la pregunta de Sasuke, ¿Y qué demonios había sido eso de Shika-kun?

**E**l Uchiha bufó al saberse ignorado, y sólo se limitó a escuchar esa odiosa risa que salió de la boca del obsesionado del Shogi. Si Sakura quería ignorarlo pues bien él también podía hacerlo.

—¡Sakura-Chan, Teme!—Gritó Naruto apenas hubo abierto la puerta del salón.

—¡Oh!, ¿Sasuke-kun hace cuánto que llegaste?—Preguntó ella sorprendida, al parecer al fin había reparado en su presencia.

—Hmp...—Ahora era el momento perfecto para que él la ignorara así ella sabría que no debía de ignorarlo de nuevo. Claro que no contaba con que el pelo de piña abriera la boca y capturara de nuevo toda la atención de su molesta novia.

**U**na risa a su lado lo hizo bufar.

—Deja de reírte zanahoria—Soltó de manera brusca y sin siquiera voltear a verla.

—¡Hey!, zanahoria es un apodo patentado por el genialoso Suigetsu Hozuki—Reclamó el peliblanco—, así que búscate otra manera de llamar a la zanahoria andante, chico emo.—Sonrió mostrando esos dientes tan innaturalmente puntiagudos.

**K**arin golpeó a Suigetsu, no por haberle dicho chico emo a Sasuke, ella ya había superado su enamoramiento por él, si no porque... porque simplemente amaba golpearlo.

—Definitivamente tu novia te está ignorando, Sasukito—Mencionó Karin después de una discusión de cinco minutos con el chico pez y Sasuke no pudo más que fruncir aún más el ceño, y ¡Carajo! había sido tan jodidamente vergonzoso ser ignorando, y bien sabía que más de seis personas se habían dado cuenta, claro que nadie había mencionado nada porque eran lo suficientemente listos como para saber que si tan sólo una pequeña curva aparecía en sus labios, Sasuke personalmente se encargaría de hacerles imposible la vida, porque nadie podía reírse de él... bueno, estaban las excepciones: los descerebrados Naruto, Suigetsu (quienes al parecer no tenían sentido de la supervivencia) y Karin, bueno, Sasuke sabía que ella también podía hacer de su vida un infierno y era una chica (Si, él no era tan malvado).

**Y** la clase de inglés, la única que compartían, se había acabado y Sakura tan sólo le había dado un beso en la mejilla antes de despedirse e irse, aún platicando y riendo con Shikamaru. ¿Dónde estaba ese gordito que siempre acompañaba al pelo de piña y se lo llevaba lejos de los demás?.

—Sasu-celoso-teme, te veo en clase.—Se despidió Naruto para luego correr a la cafetería, seguramente para encontrarse con Hinata, esa extraña chica que encontraba atractivo al Uzumaki.

—Parece que Sakura se ha aburrido de ti—Menciono Karin caminando a su lado.—Bueno, era de esperarse—Sasuke arqueó una ceja, exigiendo una explicación—Lo perfecto pierde su encanto...aunque no eres para nada perfecto.

—Hmp.

—De hecho creo que eres la persona más imperfecta que he conocido, supongo que esa es la razón, definitivamente Shikamaru es más...

—No he pedido tu opinión.

—Ah... como sea. ¿Qué planeas hacer, Sasukito?. Porque estoy segura de que no piensas quedarte observando mientras que alguien más conquista a tu chica.—Karin apartó la vista de Sasuke—O mientras tu novia coquetea con alguien más.

—No está coqueteando con él—Refutó, aunque claramente el se sentía como si ella lo estuviera haciendo. ¿Qué clase de ayuda podría ella necesitar de Shikamaru?, ¿por qué no le pidió primero ayuda a él?

—Yo siempre supé que esa rosita nunca te amaría como yo.—Dijo ignorando lo dicho por Sasuke—Pero tú la preferiste y has perdido tu oportunidad conmigo, sufre.

—¡Hey zanahoria!, no es como si me encantará recordar el tiempo en que besabas el piso por el cual Sasuke caminaba—Protestó Suigetsu, quien se había mantenido callado hasta el momento porque había estado ocupado bebiendo dos botellas de agua (Era tan raro).

**K**arin le puso el pie y el chico calló de cara al suelo.

—Calla y besa el piso por donde tu hermosa y adorada novia camina.—Sonrió al ver el ceño fruncido de él.

**S**asuke simplemente los ignoró y dejó atrás, después de todo si quería planear el asesinato de Shikamaru (el cual nunca llevaría acabo pero al menos servía para olvidar su enojo) necesitaba silencio.

~.~

**E**l irritante sonido, se trataba de su canción favorita pero a las 2:30 de la mañana era tan sólo un irritante sonido, de su celular lo despertó, Sasuke frunció el ceño y hasta que dejo de sonar estiró su brazo y observó la pantalla, tres llamadas pérdidas... de Sakura.

Emitió un pequeño gruñido e intentando alejar el sueño de su sistema marcó el número de ella.

—¡Sasuke-kun!—Saludó Sakura demasiado feliz, había mucho ruido de fondo, Sasuke frunció el ceño y un "hmp" salió de su boca.—¿Puedes venir por mi?

—¿Dónde estás?—Preguntó sentándose en su cama y frunciendo el ceño, ¿Qué diablos hacía Sakura en lo que parecía ser una fiesta sola?. Ella rió, escucho la voz de alguien más y después un fuerte sonido —¿Qué ha sido eso?

—Estoy en... ¿Cómo se llama este lugar?—Pregunto Sakura entre risas.

—Sakura...—Mencionó Sasuke en tono severo, que le exigía claramente el ponerse sería.

**S**asuke subió el cierre de su chaqueta y salió de su cuarto procurando hacer el menor ruido posible (no quería ganarse un castigo cuano estaba a nada de salir de vacaciones).

—Akasuna—Respondió Sakura.—No tardes, Sasuke-kun.

**É**l frunció el ceño, nunca había escuchado de ese lugar, bufó por lo bajo, Sakura era realmente molesta. Caminó hacía el cuarto de su hermano, las luces estaban aún encendidas por lo que preguntarle a él debería de ser más rápido que buscarlo en Internet.

**A**brió la puerta y un tic invadió su ceja, su hermano se encontraba con la cara enterrada en un libro, la televisión estaba encendida pero sin sonido y una taza de café estaba derramando su contenido sobre la mochila. Sasuke mencionó el nombre de Itachi apenas un poco alto y enseguida recibió un gruñido de parte de él.

—¿Qué?—Contestó sin levantar la cara del libro.

—¿Dónde queda Akasuna?—Preguntó recargándose en el marco de la puerta.

—Tres cuadras atrás del restaurante Suna, después seis cuadras a la derecha, y tres en dirección izquierda—Respondió antes de buscar un lugar más cómodo para dormir.

**S**akura se subió al auto apenas Sasuke estuvo enfrente del local, a Sasuke nada le agradó el verla con tan diminuto vestido.

—Hace mucho frío—Dijo Sakura mientras se frotaba los brazos con sus manos y se encogía en el asiento del copiloto buscando mantener el poco calor que tenía. Él no le ofreció su abrigo (No, ella no se lo merecía, por lo menos no ahora) —Gracias por venir por mi Sasuke-kun—Agradeció y se estiró para depositar un beso en la mejilla de Sasuke.

—¿Por qué has venido aquí?—Preguntó después de unos minutos.

—Me han invitado.—Respondió mientras ajustaba el aire acondicionado en el auto. Sasuke emitió su típico Hmp—¿Estás enojado?— él sólo la miro dándole una obvia soltó una leve risa.—Vamos,no es como si no pudiera salir a divertirme sin ti.

—¿Estabas con Shikamaru?—Preguntó.

—He llegado a la conclusión de que padeces el síndrome de Otelo—Respondió Sakura ignorando su pregunta.

—¿Síndrome de Otelo?

—Celopata—Contestó, recargándose en la cabecera del asiento.

—No soy un celopata.—Respondió deteniéndose ante un semáforo en rojo. Frunció el ceño.—Hoy es jueves Sakura, mañana tengo un examen a las 7 de la mañana y si me quedó...

**E**lla rió.—Vaya, Naruto tiene razón. Mientras más tarde sea te vuelves más hablador.

—Sakura...

—Han cancelado las clases Sasuke-kun.—Contestó ella mientras inclinaba su asiento, tenía demasiado sueño.— seguramente no lo has escuchado porque estabas más concentrado en asesinar a Shikamaru con la mirada que en poner atención a lo que te rodeaba.

—¿Estabas en Asuna con Shikamaru?—Insistió y Sakura respondió un leve si antes de quedarse dormida en el asiento.

**S**i, definitivamente ese cabello de piña iba a morir.

_Prometo no volver a hacerlo. Pero tienes que decirme que me amas más que a tu propia vida, y dejar de decir Hmp cada vez que ... "me pongo empalagosa"_

_Hmp._

_Eres imposible Sasuke_

_~.~_

**L**a pelirroja se llevó un bocado del pastel que Sasuke le había tenido que comprar para que aceptara escuchar su propuesta, después de todo ella tenía mejores cosas que hacer, por ejemplo _"hacerlo con el cara de pez... ¿No te interesaría un trío?, estoy segura de que será más divertido que pasarse el resto de la tarde escuchándote hablar sobre tus celos y el inminente asesinato de Shikamaru por robarse a tu novia"_, Karin era tan... Karin.

—¿Te parece qué puedo conseguir que Sakura me cuente si te está engañando o no, en menos de dos semanas?—Karin arqueó una ceja—Sabes que ni siquiera somos amigas, ¿Cierto?

—Podrías intentarlo

—Deberías preguntárselo a Ino. Estoy segura que aceptaría si le ofreces un buen descuento en la tienda de moda de tu madre.

**S**asuke se recargó más en su asiento. —Se lo contaría a Sakura.

**K**arin suspiró.—No es como si Sakura desconociera el hecho de que te estás muriendo de celos, Sasuke.

—Cállate Karin.

**E**lla sonrió.—Veo, veo...unos ojos verdes que muestran amor.—Sasuke se mantuvo en silencio y la observó fijamente—¡Oh, vamos!, se supone que debes tratar de adivinar... lo que vi fue a la "adultera" de tu novia.

**S**asuke giró la cabeza y no tardo mucho en encontrarla, ella estaba sentada en una mesa cerca de la ventana, pero no estaba sola, Shikamaru y otras dos personas estaban con ella.

—Bien, yo me voy. Si te destrozan el corazón, te arrepentirás de no haber aceptado salir conmigo cuando tuviste la oportunidad... no vengas llorando y buscando consuelo a mi departamento.

**S**asuke dejo escapar una pequeña risa. —Si hubiéramos salido, seguramente me hubieras engañado con Suigetu en menos de tres semanas.

**E**lla simplemente sonrió.—Supongo que sí... deja de ser tan celoso Uchiha.—Aconsejó antes de levantarse de la mesa y encaminarse a la salida.

—Hola—Saludó Sasuke después de sentarse en la mesa que Sakura compartía con otras tres personas.

Shikamaru le saludo y Sakura le miro levemente enojada, una advertencia de que no fuera a decir nada estúpido.

—¿Quién es él, Sakura?—Preguntó un tipo pelirrojo en otro idioma que Sasuke no pudo entender, oh pero claro que había entendido el nombre de Sakura en la oración.

—¿Quién es él?—Preguntó Sasuke en un tono que nada ocultaba su enfado mientras miraba con el ceño fruncido al pelirojo. Shikamaru sonrió y unas inmensas ganas de aventarle el contenido de alguno de los platos en su monótona cara invadieron al Uchiha.

**S**akura le ignoró y habló en el mismo idioma que el pelirojo, o al menos eso suponía él.

**E**l pelirojo sonrió. Y Sasuke no pudo evitar pensar que ese tipo también se vería mejor con algo de comida embarrada en su rostro.

—¿Novio de Sakura?, es un placer conocerte.—Habló el sujeto en un mal japones.—Gaara, ella Temari.—Dijo señalando a una rubia a la que Sasuke había estado ignorado.

—Ellos son mis primos Sasuke-kun—Contestó Sakura y se acerco a él para susurrarle algo.—Te lo hubiera dicho antes sino te hubiera parecido más interesante matar a Shikamaru en tu mente o si no hubieras estado ignorándome por haberte "ignorado" en inglés.

**S**asuke torció la boca, había sido un idiota.

—Sasuke-kun y yo nos vamos—Dijo Sakura antes de tomar su mano y ponerse de pie.—Los dejo con Shikamaru.

—¿A dónde vamos?—Preguntó Sasuke, aliviado de no tener que estar en la mesa soportando la sonrisa burlona de Shikamaru (probablemente estaba siendo paranoico).

—Sorprendeme—Sonrió— Si quieres que te perdone, esta tiene que ser la mejor y más romántica cita que jamás hayamos tenido.

—¿Romántica?

—Si...¿Por qué no empiezas por cargarme como si fuera una princesa?

—Hmp

**S**akura sonrió al ser levantada en brazos por él, después de todo ya era tarde y no había tantas personas... y realmente  
>no era que le molestara...<p>

—Te odio.

—Sabes que me amas más que a tus tomates.

**É**l sólo sonrió de lado.

—Pero aún tienes que decírmelo o continuare saliendo a divertirme sin ti... puede que encuentre a un chico y...

—Molesta.

**E**lla sonrió más—Te quiero mucho Sasuke-kun

—Hmp...

**E**lla frunció el ceño, pero lo relajo cuando sintió como él la besaba. —Te quiero. —Susurró.— Y no volveré a repetirlo.

Sakura bufó.—Eres tan...imposible.

.

Espero les haya gustado.

**Alexitimia:** es la incapacidad de expresar verbalmente las emociones. La etimología de la palabra proviene del griego y se refiere, precisamente, a la dificultad para reconocer y nombrar los afectos.

Comentarios, criticas y sugerencias son bien recibidas.


End file.
